penguinpuffleunionfandomcom-20200213-history
Stories of pookies and their behaviour.
The stories of pookies and their behaviour are stories told by Socio2013 to make agents hate pookies. This stories are told from the point of view of Socio2013 and they are told from past stories which he witnessed. The stories The Poor Mumu One day a mother was going to the Pet Shop to adopt a pookie. The mother was dressed with a tee, a common haircut, and some jeans. A pookie was shouting: I NWEED A MUMU. The mother seeing the pookie decided to adopt it, but when she approached the pookie and asked: want to be adopted?, the pookie said: Nwo. The mother was about to leave the Pet Shop when a big red carpet rolled over the entrance. A rich woman entered the room and approached the pookie, she asked: want to be adopted?, the pookie responded with: WES!!, while the rich mother twirled the pookie while the poor mother watched sadly how the pookie accepted only the richest of mothers. The Duh Duh One day a boy was going to the pet shop when he wanted to adopt a pookie. He entered the Pet Shop hoping to adopt a pookie. Two pookies were shouting: WE NWEED PARENTS. The father went toward the pookies and asked: want to be adopted? The pookies said: Nwo, the father was about to leave when the same mumu as the past story came and adopted the twins and another pookie, all of the pookies accepting the rich mumu and not the duh duh. The Sick Penguin A penguin with heart desease logged on Club Penguin. He decided to look for puffles, but before he could reach the puffle stand, a pookie said: Has heart desease that only the love of a mumu can cure. The sick penguin felt insulted that the pookie was using HIS DESEASE! and the desease was ONLY CURABLE WITH THE HELP OF A COMPLEX MEDICAL PROCEDURE!!! The sick penguin left the pet shop with just a puffle, he felt insulted by what he had just seen. The Puffle In the pet shop, puffles were the main attraction, until pookies came. One day a puffle was waiting for someone that could adopt him when a pookie came. The puffle was very happy that finally someone came, but the pookie grabbed the puffle and threw it, then she kicked the puffle like if the puffle was a soccer ball. The puffle managed to escape, but very sad and hurt. The puffle saw me at the distance and i adopted it, just so that no more pookies could hurt the puffle. The Hero Many pookie hater drones were flying toward two pookies. The drone got a gun out and before it could shoot, a penguin destroyed the hater drone. The two pookies stuck out their tongues and threw rocks at the hero. The hero saw that the pookies did not care for their lives. He grabbed a dagger and skilled the pookies. This hero is called Agent Extreme from the PHD. Conclusion All pookies are the same, they do not care for anyone nor anything unless is a girl and rich. They do not care for men, casual dressed women, heroes, or even puffles.